The Curious Case of Jason Todd
by Loyal as a Book
Summary: The Red Hood takes a magic spell for Robin and turns into a five-year-old Jason Todd! Bruce can't help but get attached, Damian wants to kill him, Dick enjoys the children's games too much, Tim doesn't care either way, and Alfred's just along for the ride. It's just another day at Wayne Manor. Three-shot, rated for Jason's language.
1. Home Again, Home Again

This story is a result of a little tap-dancing gnome in my head that wouldn't go away. Most of the chibi stories always get stuck on hiatus so I decided to write my own featuring my favourite angry teenager. It will be a two-shot or three-shot (depending on if I want to split the next chapter which is proving to be almost double this length) and I will finish it!

* * *

**The Curious Case of Jason Todd**

Part 1: Home Again, Home Again, Jiggity Jig

Jason was enjoying a quiet night in his apartment. That meant making dinner instead of ordering take out, skipping patrol, and attempting to finish _The Tale of Genji_ in Japanese. He did become somewhat distracted by the glaring light show that spontaneously occurred across the harbor at the Gotham shipyard. It was really lighting up his living room. Since he lived so close to the area anyways, he decided to do Batman a favor and take care of the florescent problem. Then maybe the rest of Gotham could sleep peacefully in their beds for once and he could finish his book.

The Red Hood was surprised to find the Demon Spawn dressed as Robin playing keep away as some older man with a short white beard and wearing a dark blue cloak shot beams of light at him. The ex-Boy Wonder had absolutely no idea what was going on, and contrary to popular belief, he could indeed think before acting. It just wasn't as much fun. So instead he sat down on one of the shipping containers to watch the show. He could really use some popcorn.

"Come now little bird-boy! Don't you want to know what my magic can do?" The older man taunted. Okay ... no wonder those light beams were so colorful, they're magic spells. Duh!

Robin was taking cover behind a shipping container. On one end of it the metal was melting and there were blast burns across the side facing the Wizard-man. The man continued to taunt Robin until the little twerp tossed a handful of flash grenades over the container. Wizard-man cursed and covered his eyes, which was when Robin attacked. He leapt over the container and drilled his opponent with a foot to the head. The man hit the ground but shot out his hand and directed a beam of green light towards Robin. Plants erupted from beneath the concrete and snaked up Robin's legs and body to encase the kid in a plant body bind.

"Looks like I have you now Boy Wonder!" Red Hood shook his head. Villains may pop up like weeds in Gotham, but they're never very witty and always use the same lines.

"Now … what should I do with you? I'm thinking about turning you into a little pet. How about a frog? A bird? Maybe a cat?" Oh, Selina would like that! "No, see, you'd still be alive. I could kill you with an electrocution spell … but where would be the fun in that?" Red Hood felt that it was probably time to intervene. Jumping down silently from his perch high above, he stalked towards the pair by keeping in the shadows.

"Ah ha! I have the perfect death for you! No mess and no body for Batman! How old are you? Wait! Don't answer that. I'm guessing … twelve?" The old man was sweating and breathing heavily. He was probably running out of juice and was feeling the physical effects.

Robin scowled and squirmed some more within the plants. "Release me you Neanderthal! I don't have time to deal with this!"

The man's eyes narrowed. With his thin mouth, hooked nose, and deep-set eyes, the man had every look of a predatory caveman. "Impudent brat! I'm going to say fourteen just to be on the safe side. I'm going to turn you back fourteen years so that you've never been born!"

The man raised his arms straight at Robin and began to chant in … was that Gaelic? Red Hood slipped throwing stars into both hands and burst out of the shadows, hurling them straight at the plants entangling Robin. Instead of slicing clean through, the throwing stars were buried deep in the plants like they were reinforced Poison Ivy plants. Robin twisted his head to stare as Red Hood tossed more throwing stars, this time at the wizard. The man screamed in the middle of his chant and just barely ducked to save his head. Red Hood released the clutch in the glove on his right hand which allowed a short sword to slide out past his knuckles. He swiped his arm at Robin's right side and gritted his teeth at the resistance from the plants. They were certainly reinforced with something to cause such resistance to his sword. He still managed to cut most of the plants away from Robin's right arm so the kid could grab his own weapons.

"No!" Wizard-man screamed, "I will not have you ruin my hard work!" he viciously gestured at the still immobile Robin and released a stream of yellow light.

Red Hood didn't even have time to think about what to do. He instinctively threw himself in front of Robin, taking the blast of light directly in the chest. The force from the blast tossed the young man right into Robin and they both rolled to the ground as the plants lost their grip and slithered back under the pavement. Robin groaned and sat up, brushing quickly decaying vines off his ankles. The Red Hood sat up beside him and rubbed his chest.

"Man that was tingly! It feels like ants are crawling all over me."

Robin growled, "It was completely unnecessary for you to intervene. I had the situation under control."

"Mmhmm," Red Hood hummed doubtfully. He got to his feet and strode over to the unconscious wizard lying face-down on the dirty pavement. "I think this one's all out of juice. Since this is your mission and everything how about you deal with this," he tapped the wizards head with his steel-toed boots.

"I never asked for your interference Red Hood!"

"I'll keep that in mind next time some lunatic is threatening to turn you into a fetus and do everyone a favor. See ya Spawn! I'm outta here!"

Red Hood turned and hopped on to the nearest shipping container before releasing his grappling line. He hurried across the shipyard to reach his motorcycle. Revving the engine, his tires squealed as he pulled out of the shipyard onto the main road. His chest was starting to feel a bit numb and that was kind of concerning. Only a few minutes later he arrived back at his apartment on the other side of the harbor.

Pulling off his helmet and jacket, Jason tiredly put them back in their places. He pulled off his Kevlar shirt and the black undershirt before looking in the mirror. Everything looked the same but it felt weird; he couldn't feel his fingers poking at his stomach.

Right now though, his major concern was getting some sleep. That bed looked awfully comfortable and just what Dr. Jason ordered. He slipped off his boots and his pants and slid right under the covers, for once not caring about putting everything back in its place.

He just wanted to sleep ….

* * *

Twenty minutes after passing the loud-mouth wizard off to the police with a broken wand, Robin roared into the Batcave on his motorcycle. He removed his helmet and placed it on the seat of his bike before strutting over to his father. The Batman was sitting in his oversized black leather chair looking over collected evidence from serial bank robbers who had recently hit up some smaller Gotham banks.

"Damian," Batman greeted without turning around.

"Father," Damian replied, "I apprehended the wizard that had turned downtown Gotham into an amusement park. He is in police custody."

Batman did not reply for a few moments as he flipped through crime scene photos. "Is that all?"

Damian gritted his teeth in frustration. Of course Father would sense that he was not entirely truthful. "Red Hood got involved. I became immobilized for a short period of time and the fool felt the need to interfere in my mission."

Batman paused in his research, "His status?"

"Unknown," Damian grumbled, "He was hit by a spell and complained that his chest was 'tingly' before leaving."

"What type of spell Damian?" Batman turned to look directly at him and Damian felt just a bit smaller.

"It was meant for me, some kind of age reversal spell. The wizard was guessing my age before he cast it but was interrupted by Red Hood before he could finish it."

"He cast it regardless and Red Hood took the spell for you," Batman exhaled heavily and closed down the case he had been working on. "Damian, hit the showers, write up your report and then go to bed. I'll be back in half an hour."

Damian scowled as his father turned away from him and headed towards the Batmobile. "Todd can take care of himself," he snapped.

"No, that's the problem," Batman replied as he slid into the Batmobile, "Jason can take care of everyone _but_ himself."

Damian scowled at the place where the car used to be and stomped off towards the showers, purposefully ignoring the glass case with the old Robin costume.

Batman softly landed on the fire escape outside Jason Todd's kitchen. The lights in the apartment were off and the young man was probably asleep but Batman knew that his former protégé was too prideful to ask for help if he needed it. He used his built in computer to override the Red Hood's security system and then picked the lock on the window. Slipping inside, he scanned the room slowly while listening for sounds in the apartment.

The room was Alfred-approved clean, not a speck of dust visible on any surface. Furthermore, although the room was relatively bare except for the essentials, it was arranged to military standards. The pans hanging off the wall rack were ordered by size and were spaced five inches apart. The kitchen knives were all in their proper slots in the wooden block and there were no dirty dishes lying in the sink. It would come as a surprise to most people, but out of all his sons, Jason was the most organized. On the streets he never had anything more than the clothes on his back but when he possessed personal items, Jason was obsessed with taking care of them. Unlike Dick whose apartment was a disaster zone or Tim who took care of his things but tended to hoard items until his room was cluttered with books and notepads from eight years ago. Perhaps the closest one to Jason's level of order was Damian, although lately the smaller boy had begun collecting wounded animals in his room.

He slipped through the kitchen and past the empty bathroom into the living area. The living room was as neat and ordered as the rest of the apartment and the entire wall of sparkling clean windows looked out over Gotham harbor. A wall divided the living room from Jason's sleeping space and that was where he next checked. The ancient knives, swords, and other sharp weapons were still safely away in their display cases along with Jason's collection of antique handguns. A YiXing clay teapot set was placed on a modern dresser next to a two foot tall Buddha statue that rested on the floor. Batman did not even want to know where Jason managed to collect all these antique weapons. There were some things best left alone.

Batman stumbled over a pair of black, Kelvar enforced pants that had been discarded on the floor. In fact, most of the Red Hood's usual outfit was scattered haphazardly around the otherwise spotless room. Now concerned, Batman headed right for the bed where a small lump was hidden under the bed sheets. That lump was _far_ too small. He pulled back the red duvet to find a naked child asleep in Jason Todd's bed.

The little boy moaned and curled into himself against the cold, a pair of men's black boxers lay discarded at his feet. If his face's uncanny resemblance to the former Robin still left some doubt, the slight crease between the eyebrows wiped away all uncertainty. The Red Hood took an age reversal spell that would have otherwise killed Robin but instead turned him into a small child no older than six. He was probably closer to five.

Batman pulled the covers back up to the boy's chin and went about searching for a small shirt. Instead he had to settle with one of Jason's older t-shirts tried to maneuver the boy's head through the opening of the red shirt. Jason was completely knocked out and did no more than grumble as Batman shoved his arms through the sleeves and flopped back on the bed when it was over. Batman filled a duffle bag with some of Jason's clothing for when the spell wore off or was reversed. Zatanna the magician would be his first call of the morning. He slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and wrapped the small boy in a soft red and black blanket and lifted the child into his arms.

It was only after they were safely in the Batmobile and on their way to the cave that Jason woke up.

"Mmmm … what? Where am I?" Batman glanced in the rearview mirror to see that Jason was fighting dearly to stay awake. He was cocooned in the blanket with his arms pinned down by the blanket and the seat belt.

"You're safe," Batman said and saw Jason's dazed teal eyes focus on him.

"You're the … the Batman! What are you …? Where's my Mom?" He struggled a bit at his panic.

"Calm down Jason," the child paused, wide-eyed at hearing Gotham's hero say his name, "I need you to stay calm; can you do that for me?"

The small boy bobbed his head in acknowledgement. "Did the bad men come?" he asked quietly, his large teal eyes staring at Batman through the rearview mirror. Batman wasn't sure how to reply to this question. "They know Dad's away. Did she … hurt a lot?" Underneath the cowl, Bruce couldn't help but feel his heart break just a little. He knew Jason's childhood was hard but a young child should not have such knowledge.

"No … No Jason, she wasn't in pain…. She asked me to watch out for you. That is why you are here."

"Oh … okay," the little boy bowed his head and slumped back against the leather seats. A trail of wetness was the only indication of his sorrow as he cried silently in the back seat.

Bruce winced under the cowl but the Batman rationalized that it was for the best. Catherine Todd was dead and the boy shouldn't be waiting on her for however long he was stuck like this. It would be harder to explain why she wasn't coming to get him. The Batmobile turned on to the dirt road that led to the Batcave and it was only after he drove through the waterfall did he realize the boy had fallen asleep again.

When they reached the Batmobile's platform, Bruce removed the cowl from his head and unbuckled Jason from the back seat. He was careful not to jostle the child too much and carried him upstairs to the manor. He had just reached the second floor when he was waylaid by his irritated butler.

"Master Bruce, how many times must I insist that work is to remain in the office?" Alfred Pennyworth murmured from behind him, careful not to wake the other house occupants.

Bruce flinched and slowly turned to face the older man, "I thought that you would be asleep, Alfred."

"Normally I would be, however Master Damian insisted on a midnight snack – my word, Master Bruce! You must stop this! I know you wish you could, but you cannot save every dark-haired boy in Gotham."

Bruce scowled at the accusation. "I believe Damian can take part of the blame for this. He was reckless with his mission tonight and Jason had to save him. As a result of his involvement, Jason was aged backwards to a child."

Alfred stepped closer and brushed some dark hair aside, "It _is_ Master Jason! How old would you say?"

"I'm estimating between four and five but he was always on the small side when he was younger."

Alfred smiled softly and brushed the boy's cheek with the back of his finger, trailing the tear-tracks. Jason may have been one of the most difficult inhabitants at the Manor, but he and Alfred were always very close during his first life. "What happened here?"

"An unpleasant conversation about his mother."

If possible, Alfred's mouth looked even thinner, "Well, sir, his room is always prepared. I shall search about for something appropriate that he can wear in the morning."

Bruce nodded and continued down the hall and after a few moments, Alfred's footsteps echoed heading in the opposite direction. He carefully lay the child down on the queen-sized bed in Jason's old room. Since he had started wearing the bat symbol, Alfred had kept Jason's room available for if he ever chose to stay the night.

"Batman?" Jason mumbled, snuggling deeper into the many layers of blankets. He peered blankly up at the mask-less man tucking him into bed.

"Bruce," the older man corrected, "My name is Bruce. I would like it if you stayed here with me Jason. Would that be alright with you?"

The boy's eyes were already drooping, "S'okay. You gonna be my new daddy?"

Bruce paused; his hand just centimeters from brushing back the little boy's unruly hair. The boy forced his eyes open at Bruce's lack of response.

"Would you like that Jason?" Bruce couldn't explain why his heart rate was accelerating.

"Mmhmm, you seem real nice; better than my other Dad."

Bruce finally allowed his fingers to run through Jason's hair, feeling the soft locks curl around his fingers. He forgot how wavy Jason's hair used to be. "I'll do my best, okay son? Now go to sleep."

"Kay, night Daddy."

"Good night Jason."

Bruce turned to meet Alfred standing in the open doorway. The butler wordlessly held out an armful of Damian's clothing, his lips trembling dangerously. Bruce gently took the clothing from Alfred and lay it down on the dresser by the door. He gripped the older man by the shoulder and guided him out of the room. They would deal with everything when the sun rose in the morning.

* * *

After an early morning workout in the gym, Damian headed down to the kitchen for a late breakfast. He was surprised to find his father sitting at the breakfast table, a steaming mug of coffee in front of him and his face hidden behind today's Gotham Gazette. Pennyworth was unusually absent but plates of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and a variety of fruit were spread across the table. Damian was perplexed by the large assortment of foods and eyed the plate of bacon distastefully as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Father," he greeted, "are you not required at work today?"

Bruce sighed and folded his paper to place on the table beside him. "We need to talk about last night."

"Everything is in my report," Damian was very confused by this interrogation.

"It's about the spell that Jason took for you."

"-tt-" Damian scowled as he loaded his plate with pancakes and fruit, "that fool should have minded his own business."

"Damian," Bruce leaned forward to catch the boy's eye, "Jason saved your life. It was a delayed spell so there was no immediate reaction."

Damian scrunched up his nose, he wasn't feeling particularly sorry. "So … does that mean Todd-"

"Health wise, Jason is fine," Bruce interrupted, "However he was still affected by the age reversal spell."

"Father, I don't understand," Damian hated to admit it.

Before Bruce could reply and prepare his son, Alfred returned to the kitchen with a small boy trailing behind him. His hair was still wet from his bath and Damian's black shirt was too large as it slipped off one of the boy's shoulders. A pair of Damian's shorts was being used as pants and was tightly belted to the boy's thin waist. Damian stared at the little boy wearing his clothes and felt jealousy rear its ugly head.

"Who are you?" he growled at the small child wearing _his_ clothes, in _his_ house.

But the boy did not crumple under his glare as Damian thought he would, instead he glared right back. "I'm Jason Todd. Who're you?"

Damian opened his mouth to reply but found that the words just wouldn't come out. This is what his father had been trying to tell him. Eventually he managed to stutter out "I-I'm Damian Wayne."

Jason shrugged in reply, obviously unimpressed with Damian's name. He turned and smiled shyly at Bruce, unsure what to do.

"Here Jason," Bruce patted the chair next to him, "What would you like to eat?"

The smile that the small boy returned was so wide, so toothy, and so … Jason, that Bruce felt his lips curling in response. Jason scrambled up the chair but just barely could see over the table even sitting on his legs. "I'm not really picky, I'll eat anything."

Bruce ignored Damian's mumbling about scraps and dog food as he loaded Jason's plate with a little bit of everything. Jason's eyes went wide as he saw the feast that was laid out in front of him; he'd never seen so many kinds of fruit before!

"Master Jason, would you like milk or orange juice?" Alfred hovered near the little boy's chair with a jug in each hand.

"Uhmmm …" Jason bit his lip and glanced between the two jugs, "milk please."

Bruce's paper remained beside him on the table untouched as Jason completely consumed everything on his plate while chattering away. Sometimes he forgot how much Jason liked to talk. He asked about his brothers, the house, the pool, Batman (which he promptly dropped when Bruce shushed him and Jason replied with "Oh! Secret!" and his finger held against his lips. Bruce couldn't help but ruffle the boy's wild hair). In return, Bruce found out that Jason was five, he knew his letters and numbers, his favorite food was chili dogs (Alfred cringed at this), and that he wasn't sure what he wanted to be when he grew up but he knew that he wanted to help people.

Damian scowled as Todd prattled on, waving his hands to emphasize his point. Father and Pennyworth were hovering around the boy, hanging on to his every word. Damian had tuned out long ago but was brutally ripped out of his daydreams of nooses around the necks of little boys by something Todd said.

"It's real nice of you to get me clothes, but you don't got to get me much."

"You mean 'you don't need to get me much,' and actually I do. At least the basics so you can get by."

"Okay," Jason shrugged and shuffled around on his chair. He lifted one bare foot into the air near Bruce's face, "How 'bout some shoes Daddy?"

Bruce grabbed hold of Jason's foot and was probably about to start a game of tickle until Damian exploded.

"How dare you! You are not worthy to call him Father, Todd! You are a disgrace to the family legacy!" Damian violently pushed away from the table and stalked through the house towards his room. Bruce exchanged a look with Alfred and turned back to Jason to reassure him. Instead, the boy was sniffing his bare foot.

"Are my feet too smelly? Is that why he don't like me?"

It was moments like these that made Bruce realize why he had picked Jason to be the second Robin. It was because the boy could make him laugh.

* * *

Just after eight o'clock that night, the door to Bruce's office creaked open and a tiny, dark-haired head popped in. Jason grinned at the large man behind the desk and bounded up to Bruce's black leather chair, his curly hair bouncing with each step.

"Look Dad! Look!" He twirled in place to show off his Batman pajamas and held up a smiling stuffed bat toy. Bruce smiled at the exuberant child and lifted Jason up to put on his lap. He held the small boy's back against his chest, his large hand spread entirely across Jason's chest and stomach. Bruce smiled softly down at Jason, an innocent, happy Jason that he never got to meet. Jason giggled as he made the bat's wings flop up and down.

"Do you like the Batman?"

"Yes!" Jason kicked his legs out in excitement and winked up at his father, "He's my favorite!"

"Do you like him better than Superman?" Bruce raised an eyebrow when Jason stuck out his tongue.

"Superman cheats with his powers. Without them Batman would kick his butt!" Jason's grin widen when Bruce chuckled at his response.

"I'll have to tell him that next time. Were you going to bed?"

"I saw Damian," Bruce felt his body tense just a bit but the child in his lap didn't notice. Damian had skipped dinner that night, preferring to eat in his room away from Jason. Although his son had been pacified by Zatanna's assurance that Jason's current predicament could be reversed, they still had to wait until she could properly identify the spell and find or develop a counter-curse. She did warn Damian though that the curse would have been irreversible if Damian was the one who was hit with it. So for however long, Jason was stuck as a five-year-old. "I asked him if he didn't like me because my feet are smelly."

Bruce's lips twitched, "What did he say?"

Jason paused and fiddled with the bat's ears, "He said a lot of big words that I don't know. I think he called me a stupid baby."

Bruce raised his other hand to run his fingers through Jason's thick, wavy hair. "That wasn't very nice of him. I will have a talk with Damian tonight."

Jason shrugged and stared pointedly at his bat toy, "It don't matter. I told him that he speaks like an old man and asked if he needed help up the stairs."

Bruce laughed a deep belly laugh that rattled Jason's body. He was afraid his new dad would be upset but it seemed like he thought Jason was funny. Jason really liked his new dad and the older man Alfred but his new brother Damian wasn't very nice. Jason didn't tell his dad everything that Damian said because he wasn't a snitch but he hoped that the older boy would be nicer to him. He was actually kind of scary.

Jason yawned and relaxed against his Dad. He hugged his brand new bat toy and let his Dad stroke his hair. It felt really nice; no one ever did that for him before.

"Okay, kiddo," Bruce whispered twenty minutes later, "Time for bed." He picked up the nearly unconscious child and carried him to Jason's room. When he tucked the child into bed, Jason reached out to grab his finger with a surprisingly strong grip.

"What if I have a bad dream?" His eyes were glazed with sleep but the child was fighting it.

"My room is just down the hall. The one with the big double doors," Bruce whispered.

"But aren't you the Batman?" The poor child looked confused by the double life aspect. "When do you sleep?"

"Even the Batman needs a night off." Bruce had asked Barbara and her Birds of Prey to take over regular patrol duties for the night. He skimmed over the entire issue and merely explained that there was a problem with Damian and Jason and that he would need a night or two at home. He was, of course, on call if absolutely necessary. Barbara had sighed in exasperation and agreed to his request but stated that Jason needed to stop hurting the other Robins. Bruce was torn between defending Jason and offering a proper explanation for the situation. Instead he turned off the com link.

Bruce pulled the red blankets up to Jason's chin and brushed his lips over the child's forehead.

"Night Daddy."

"Goodnight son."

Bruce really shouldn't have been surprised when he woke the next morning to find Jason had wedged himself under his arm and snuggled to Bruce's side.

* * *

Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Do you like chibi Jason?

Tim, Dick, Barbara, and temper tantrums are coming up next!


	2. Whose Little Pigs are These?

Wow! So many nice comments! I'd like to do a shout-out to ShinobuSaiga, Grayson's Gal, unsanctuaire, AdmiralSunshineBubbles, syirah, Luminores, Chaseha-Wing, Zany Orange Dude, Warrior of Heroes, 5-STAR, dimonyo-anghel, the unnamed Guest, and konohaninjaflame for their kind reviews and PM's. Thanks so much! Also kudos to everyone who is following this story or has put it on their favourites list (or both! Bonus kudos to you!).

So hopefully this chapter can live up to the first.

* * *

**The Curious Case of Jason Todd**

Part 2: Whose Little Pigs are These?

Tim was not happy, not happy at all. He had actually been able to sleep before four am when he was roused not twenty minutes later by his hysterical older brother. Dick had received a call from Barbara that apparently Damian and Jason had a fight the previous day. Dick, no doubt sleep deprived and high on boat loads of caffeine, had come to the conclusion that Jason had nearly beaten the youngest brother to death with a candlestick. Tim still wasn't sure how this conclusion came about but wisely kept to himself his personal preference in the Damian versus Jason saga. Specifically that he was cheering for Jason.

It was that hysterical call at 3:26 am that had Tim sitting in the passenger seat of Dick's car on their way from the Gotham airport to Wayne Manor.

"How many times do I have to tell you to calm down, Dick?" Tim sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest of Dick's Lexus, "I'm sure Damian is fine. I know that you don't believe me but Jason's not a sociopath. Not anymore at least. Anyways, Bruce would've called."

"Jason has pulled a lot of low moves in the past … and Damian's just a kid!"

"Yeah, a little assassin kid! If Jason did anything to Damian, the Demon Spawn probably deserved it."

"How can you say that, Timmy?"

"Because between the two of them, Jason is the only one I know who won't kill me. He'd just injure me severely. With Damian I have to sleep with one eye open."

They debated about the sociopathic tendencies of their two other brothers the rest of the way to the Manor. Dick was valiantly defending Damian right up until they entered the front doors and took in the distinct aroma of Alfred's baking that wiped injured Robins from their minds. They both promptly removed their outdoor shoes before hurrying to the kitchen, their mouths watering at the smell of oatmeal chocolate chip cookies.

Dick slid across the tile floors in excitement, "Cookies! Alfred, I love you!" The twenty-two year old made grabbing motions towards the plate of warm cookies and the tall glass of milk the butler was carrying.

Alfred pulled them out of Dick's reach and walked around the eldest while Tim snickered at Dick's pout, "These are not for you Master Richard. These are for my little helper."

"Who? Damian?" Dick and Tim exchanged a look. Damian would never get involved in kitchen work or house cleaning unless his Robin uniform was on the line.

"Of course not," Alfred's tone was just as incredulous. He strode out of the kitchen with the two former Robins trailing behind him out of curiosity. They stopped and stared at the dark-haired child sitting on the floor of the TV room with a clutter of coloring books and toy cars around him. The boy was entranced by the Pixar movie on the screen, his teal eyes glued to the TV. He snapped out of his trance when Alfred placed the cookies and milk in front of him.

"Thanks Alfred!" he cheered and shoved a whole cookie in his mouth.

"Pace yourself Master Jason, dinner will be ready soon," Alfred reprimanded.

Tim and Dick did not hear much after that. They were shocked by the size of the second Wayne brother and his completely … innocent appearance. Previously, no one would have described Jason as innocent or childlike, not unless he had a gun pointed to their head. Tim recovered first and moved to sit down next to Jason.

"Hi! You're Jason right? I'm Tim. I guess you could call me your big brother," Tim held out his hand for Jason to shake but was instead rewarded with a cookie.

"Hi! Want a cookie? I helped Alfred make them," Jason took a sip of milk from his glass, leaving chocolate smears on the side from his fingers.

"Mmmm! These are very good!" Tim complimented. Dick sat down on the other side of Jason.

"Hi Jason, I'm Dick, your oldest brother. It's nice to meet you."

Jason gave Dick a pitying look, "You have a funny name. I think you need a cookie too!"

Dick smiled at the little boy while Tim choked a bit on cookie crumbs. At least Jason wasn't calling him Dickhead or something equally vulgar as he normally would.

"Why Master Jason! How very thoughtful of you!" Alfred drawled. "You could give Master Richard and Master Timothy a lesson in thoughtfulness as they seemed to have forgotten to inform me of their visit today. It seems that I must double my recipe for tonight's meal."

Dick winced, " 'orry, A'fred!" he mumbled around a mouthful of cookie.

"Master Richard, swallow before speaking," Alfred chastised as he left the room.

Tim filled in the silence as Dick tried to swallow the gooey cookie, "What are you watching, Jason?"

"Cars!" Jason pointed at the screen where computer generated cars were talking, "I like it a lot!"

Tim and Dick shared a smile over the boy's head. Big or small, Jason had a love for fast cars. Tim leaned back against the leather couch to enjoy his brother's new friendliness in silence while Dick chattered amiably with Jason about the toy cars spread out in front of them. When the movie ended, the two engaged in a race with the cars that involved driving up the walls, down furniture, and over Tim's legs and head. It was this scene that Bruce walked in on.

He smirked at Tim's long-suffering look as his oldest and second oldest (who had the excuse of being five years old at the time) used his body as a race track.

"Boys! It's time for dinner!" Bruce called. He had the pleasure of seeing Jason's head shoot up at his voice and a toothy grin spread across his son's face.

"Daddy!" Jason nearly tripped over Tim's legs but caught himself and bounded up to his father, his arms raised in the universal gesture of 'pick me up'. Bruce complied with his request and rested Jason on his hip. He kept his attention on Jason's chatter about Alfred taking him shopping and then when he helped make cookies, this was mostly to avoid Dick's cooing over Jason and Tim's pointed looks.

"How about you tell me more at dinner, okay? Dick, can you get Damian?" Bruce gave him the look that said 'my son is being difficult, please save me!' At least, that's how Dick interpreted it. He ruffled Jason's hair and headed up to Damian's corner of the house. Tim, Bruce, and Jason instead took their places at the dining room table with Jason perched on a thick pillow so he could see his plate. Alfred had set out a large bowl of garden salad, a basket of warm garlic bread, and a steaming bowl of spaghetti with homemade tomato sauce. Jason reached right for the basket of garlic bread.

"Jason …" Bruce warned, "We need to wait for everyone else."

Jason slouched back in his chair and pouted. Tim really wished that he had a camera on hand to keep physical evidence of Jason Peter Todd pouting. Bruce eyed Jason's form beside him and sighed, giving Jason the smallest piece of bread in the basket. Immediately, the boy brightened and chirped a thank you before munching on the bread. Alfred entered the room at that exact moment with a bottle of red Chianti wine and gave Bruce the most unimpressed look Tim had ever seen. Jason never noticed Alfred's look or Bruce's slightly abashed shrug as he focused on eating the bread without making any crumbs fall on Alfred's clean red tablecloth.

Dick and Damian entered a few minutes later. Damian scowled upon seeing that Jason had taken his place next to his father and instead had to sit next to Drake while Grayson jumped to occupy the seat next to Todd.

Jason stared back at Damian, unfazed by the older boy's glare. He had been wondering why the boy hated him so much. Glancing between his Daddy and new big brother, Jason thought that it was because Damian was no longer the youngest. His mean brother may have called him stupid but Jason was anything but! He knew that Damian was jealous so he did what any little brother would do: smile smugly and stick his tongue out.

Damian bristled across the table at Todd's self-satisfied looks and ignored Drake laughing quietly to him. He glowered as Father loaded Todd's plate with food and how Grayson jumped to refill his glass with grape juice. Even Pennyworth hovered around the boy and that fool Drake tried to engage the child in conversation. The situation had become borderline ridiculous and Damian's foul mood darkened when Pennyworth presented a desert of chocolate fondue with an assortment of fruits and sweets that _Todd_ liked.

Bruce could sense the warning signs of an on-coming Damian temper-tantrum but found he was unable to focus on preparing for it as Jason lost his banana slice in the fondue pot. He stopped his son from scrambling after the piece and let Dick fish it out of the chocolate. Jason had hoarded a large pile of banana slices, cream puffs, and strawberries on his plate, much to Dick's chagrin. His eldest kept trying to steal strawberries off Jason's plate but often found himself on the receiving end of an attempted stabbing by Jason's fondue fork. He forgot how much of a child Dick could be until you brought the grown man around kids. Although he knew that he shouldn't encourage it, Bruce was impressed by Jason's quick reflexes.

Around eight, Alfred brought out a pot of tea and reminded Jason that it was time for his bath and brought the boy upstairs. This left Bruce vulnerable to Tim and Dick's interrogation.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything … but what the hell?" Dick started, "Don't get me wrong, Jason has got to be the most adorable five year old I've ever met, but why exactly is he five?"

Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples, "I sent Damian on a mission to deal with an unknown magic user two days ago. He became entangled in the wizard's magic and Jason willingly took an age-reversing spell to protect Damian. The spell would've killed Damian but instead turned Jason into a child with no recollection of anything past the age of five."

Tim took a sip of his tea, completely nonchalant about his brother's predicament, "so Jason saved Damian's life?"

"Yes," Bruce responded while Damian protested loudly against the suggestion that his life was in danger. "And that is why he will remain here until Zatanna can find a counter-curse."

Dick's pout was a full body event, from his lower lip to his drooping shoulders to his fidgeting toes. "Does he have to go back? I mean, I can survive angry teenage Jason but I much more prefer cute little kiddie Jason. I don't have to watch my back all the time!"

"No? Just your fingers I guess," Tim shot back, pointedly glancing at the red marks on Dick's hands from Jason's fondue fork.

"Oh yeah … I probably shouldn't have been messing with his food though. He's always been grouchy over his food."

"Only if you try and steal it, he was quite happy to share his cookies."

"I don't understand!" Damian slammed his hands on the table. "Todd is a criminal! He is a disgrace to the Batman legacy as both Robin and Red Hood! Why is he here?"

Bruce felt his frustration level rising. Damian had either been absent for the past two days or overwhelmingly rude to everyone in the house. He was well aware that he needed to have a talk with Damian but Jason was rather … distracting.

"He's here because he is Bruce's son and our brother," Tim replied.

"Shut it Drake!" Damian snapped.

Bruce scowled but Dick looked thoughtful, "He's not taking your place Damian. Everyone has their own place in this family. Although he is physically and mentally five years old, Jason is still our hard-working, quick-witted, volatile brother. He's just cuddlier right now. I don't think you've realized this, but right now _you_ are a big brother, Damian. You need to set a good example for him."

Damian closed his mouth and considered Grayson's statement.

Sensing an opportunity, Tim logically pointed out that Damian may never have another chance at being a big brother; a point that Bruce readily reinforced.

"Fine, I shall take this opportunity to attempt the roll of 'big brother'. That doesn't mean I shall like Todd, merely that I will tolerate him."

"Great!" Dick gave Damian's retreating back two thumbs up and Tim added, "Heaven forbid you should like anyone."

Dick spent the next half hour minutes trying to convince Bruce to keep Jason in his cuddlier form, interrupting Bruce and Tim's discussion of possible memory confusion when Jason returned to normal ("Then just keep him pocket sized!").

Several minutes later, Bruce excused himself to check on Jason's progress. The boy was snuggled in bed with his bat toy and was listening to Alfred read a children's book about dragons. They paused when he entered the room and Bruce joined Jason on his bed and opened the book Alfred handed him. Jason pressed his cheek against his father's chest and tiredly eyed the pictures as Bruce slowly read through the book out loud. He paused when Tim and Dick popped their heads around the open door and blinked at the flash of Dick's camera.

"Flash off, Dick!" Tim hissed.

"What?" Dick whispered in response to Bruce's raised eyebrow, he shuffled closer and took another photo of the snoozing Jason on his chest. "You two are just so adorable!"

"Leave him alone Dick. You know he can't help his condition."

"Huh? Oh! This isn't for black mail! It's just for me … and Timmy I guess … and you if you want."

Bruce slid out from under Jason's head and lay him gently down on the pillow. He pushed Dick out of the room, insisting that his camera would wake his younger brother and then asking for a copy of all of Dick's photos. Tim chuckled and pulled the blankets higher on the small child.

"Sweet dreams for once, Jason."

* * *

Tim should have realized that everything was going too well. Jason was like any other child: attention-seeking, spontaneous and good-natured. However, no one could deny that aspects of Jason's older personality were sometimes apparent: his cheekiness, competitiveness, and possession of a quick-wit and sharp tongue. It wasn't until two days after Tim and Dick had arrived at the Manor when another one of older Jason's traits was revealed explosively: anger.

It was late afternoon when the raised voices coming from the TV room first attracted Tim's attention. He found Damian flipping through a pile of Jason's drawings and holding them out of the younger boy's reach. Jason was getting more and more frustrated when he couldn't get his drawings back. His face screwed up into a scowl.

"At your age, I had already learnt how to do shading," Damian boasted a smirked at the shorter boy, "You're still doing stick figures, Todd. It's rather pathetic."

"I don't care!" Jason shouted and stomped his foot, "I don't care what you think! Give'em back!"

"Like you could make me!"

Jason's face turned dark, something Tim hadn't seen for a very long time. He picked up one of the remotes on the coffee table and threw it at Damian's head. Damian cursed in Arabic and glared at the little boy.

"What is wrong with you?" Damian jumped to the side to avoid the flying projectile. He had to move again when Jason tossed another one.

"Give'em back!" Jason's eyes were starting to tear up from frustration. It was at this point that Bruce burst in through the other door, shocking all three boys in the room.

"What is going on here?"

Tim replied before either Jason or Damian could get a word out. "Damian took Jason's drawings and won't give them back."

Damian scowled at Tim for tattling when Bruce demanded that Damian return the papers. The Demon Spawn released his grip on the papers and let them float to the floor. Jason scooped up the drawings one by one but paused when he reached the last one. He held it up so everyone could see.

"You ripped it," Jason's voice trembled. Indeed, a large tear in the paper ran down the middle of the drawing. "Why did you rip it?"

Damian was uninterested in Jason's concern over his drawing, "It's not like it was good."

"Damian!" Bruce's voice was cold and sharp. Damian winced at the tone but Jason ignored the warning levels in Bruce's voice.

"It was non'ya business, stupid-face!" Jason took three steps forward and shoved the eleven year old in the chest. Damian stumbled back to balance himself and would have been fine if he hadn't stepped on one of Jason's toy cars that were spread out across the room. His foot slipped out from under him and Damian used his assassin training to land quite gracefully on his rear end. Tim would have laughed out loud at the surprise on Damian's face if Jason's face wasn't still twisted in anger; instead he sniggered under his breath.

"Jason!" Bruce's sharp tone turned on the smaller boy whose eyes widened in fear at his father's raised voice. When Bruce didn't move towards him, Jason's face turned red in anger and his scowl twisted into a look that Tim knew all too well as it used to be directed at him. Obviously recognizing the look as well, Bruce took a small step back. Jason reacted to their silence by throwing almost all of his drawings at them. Jason ignored Bruce's warning to stay where he was and stormed out of the room past Tim, the ripped paper clutched tightly in his hands. Bruce moved to follow but Tim held up a hand.

"Why don't you let me handle this one?" Bruce looked unsure but nodded and turned to Damian who immediately argued that he was being a big brother to Jason like Jason had been to him.

Tim followed the sounds of a tantrum upstairs to Jason's room and sat outside the room until the stomping and screaming quieted down. He knocked on the door when he heard the sound of muffled sobs. There was no answer but Tim opened the door anyways and found Jason curled up on his bed, clutching the torn drawing. Jason glared with watery eyes but made no other complaint.

"Hey Jason," Tim murmured softly, "Let's try and fix that up for you, okay?" He pulled a roll of Scotch tape and a fading photograph out of the desk drawer, the photo he slipped into his pocket. He sat down on the bed beside Jason's legs and gently pried his hands from the paper's edges. Jason watched closely as Tim began carefully taping the torn paper back together. The crayon drawing was of a larger stick figure with a triangle skirt and long blond hair standing next to a shorter stick figure with dark hair and a red shirt. The tear in the paper had occurred right between the two figures where their hands met.

"There! Taped up nice and tight," Tim handed it back to Jason but the boy didn't look any happier.

"It's not the same," he grumbled.

"I know," Tim could acknowledge that some things can be fixed, but they will never be the same. The boy sitting next to him was a perfect example. "I might have something better."

Tim held up the photograph and smiled when Jason's eyes widened at the photo of his mother. Jason gingerly held the photo in his hands and traced the outline of Catherine Todd's face with his thumb.

"I almost forgot what she looked like," Jason sniffled and rubbed at the tears in his eyes. Tim smiled and rubbed Jason's back. They sat together in silence until Titus, Damian's Great Dane, walked into the room. He ignored Tim as usual and sniffed at Jason's face. The boy giggled and patted the dog's head when Titus licked the tear-tracks on Jason's cheeks.

"Why don't you hang out in here with Titus for a bit? I'll talk to Dad for you."

Jason stared up at him with wide blue eyes, "Do you think Daddy's mad at me?"

"Hardly, Jason!" Tim laughed, "Right now, you can do no wrong. I think he's chewing out Damian right now."

"Chewing Damian?" Jason made a face and scratched Titus behind the ear, "He wouldn't be very tasty."

Tim snorted; Damian would be tough and sour, "Sorry, it was a figure of speech. Lie down and let me take care of Dad. Though, I would recommend apologizing for your behavior."

"Do I have to apologize to Damian?" Jason didn't look pleased at the idea.

"Bruce and Alfred will tell you otherwise, but Damian got exactly what he deserved," a smile twitched at the corner of Jason's mouth. Tim got off the bed and moved to the door. "I'll see you later," Jason nodded but didn't look away from Titus and gripped his photograph closer to his chest. Tim was going to _strongly_ suggest that Bruce talk with Jason about his mother and not make the same mistakes he made with Jason last time: such as ignoring the whole 'communication' aspect of their relationship.

* * *

Five days later, Nightwing roared into the Batcave on his motorcycle. It was early in the morning and Dick was exhausted from a long night's patrol. Even though the sun was starting to rise above Gotham, the Batman was parked in his leather chair at the computer. The cowl was pulled back and Dick could see the dark bruises forming underneath his eyes. Although he looked tired, Bruce's eyes were clear and focused on the screen.

"Come on Bruce! Why are you still up? Don't you have a five year old to take care of during the day?" Jason was still stuck as a small child. Zatanna had been delayed earlier in the week by an old enemy but she had left for Ireland and Scotland yesterday to do some research on the spell. Although Jason wasn't exactly a terror, he was rambunctious enough to exhaust anyone working on less than four hours of sleep.

"Yes I do, but I've been very busy this past week." Bruce pulled up a chart and highlighted the spike in Gotham's crime level that has occurred over the past week.

Dick peeled off his mask and rubbed at the skin around his eyes, "We've all been dealing with this crime surge. Timmy's on leave from the Titans and is still being run ragged by all of his detective work. I don't understand this rise in crime, maybe it's the warm weather?"

Bruce opened an aerial view of Gotham City that had small red dots marking the location of known crimes in the past week. "Notice the abundance of crimes located in the East End? In comparison to the rest of Gotham, the East End has seen triple the criminal activity since last week." He zoomed in on the screen to the East End area of Gotham. "A majority of the crimes have been drug or trafficking related."

"The East End is where the Red Hood operates," Dick's eyes widened in realization, "Without the Red Hood controlling them, the drug trade is becoming more dangerous."

Bruce massaged his forehead, "I may not agree with the Red Hood's methods, but I can't argue with his results. I've been too complacent. I was unaware of how much reliance I have placed on having Jason in the East End."

"I never even realized. His control of the drug trade here," he jabbed at the East End on the screen, "allows everyone else to operate in the rest of the city. Jeez, I never thought I'd admit it, but we really do need the Red Hood."

Looking at his mentor and father figure, Dick finally noticed the dejected acceptance in Bruce's posture and face. He had been hoping that they could keep Jason as a child, a child who adored his new father rather than the angry young adult who had lost trust in his family. Dick knew that Bruce loved both young Jason and old Jason equally, but it was young Jason who was ecstatic at any attention that Bruce gifted him with.

Dick laid a hand on his mentor's shoulder, "Why don't you head up and get some sleep? I'll take Jason for a day out and you can focus on your work."

The shadows covered Bruce's eyes so Dick couldn't get a read on his emotions, "Fine. Take him to the go-karts, he'd like that."

Dick smiled in reassurance and marched off to the showers to prepare for his day with Jason.

* * *

Jason had a blast at the go-kart track. The kid couldn't stop grinning the entire time and Dick absorbed his little brother's happiness like it was a drug. He had never seen Jason so happy and he wished that some of the happiness would grow up with him. They took three races around the track and truthfully, even as a five year old Jason was a good – but aggressive – driver. After racing they headed to a nearby pizza place and shared a greasy pepperoni pizza that Dick was sure Alfred would kill him for. Especially since his little brother managed to get most of the sauce on his face. Then they spent another two or three hours at a kid's arcade where he and Jason won so many tokens that they got a huge stuffed dog toy about Jason's height. Jason had claimed it, but Dick was the one who got stuck carrying it.

They were passing through the park on the way to a kid's playground for Jason to play on the monkey bars when they were waylaid by an old friend.

"Dick?"

Dick turned around and tugged on Jason's had to stop the boy from walking ahead. Barbara was jogging towards them in a pair of tight running shorts and a tank top. Her iPod was strapped to her arm and her wild red hair was pulled away from her face. She was sweaty, out of breath, and her cheeks were tinged pink from the physical exertion.

She never looked more beautiful.

"Hey Babs, what's up? Uh … stupid question. Having a nice run?"

"I am now," Barbara smiled and Dick tried to suppress the heat traveling up his neck. "Are you going to introduce me to your little friend?"

"I'm not little!" Jason pouted and stomped his foot, "I'm five!"

Barbara blinked. She took in the wavy black hair, the guarded teal eyes, and the familiar scowl. Kneeling down to his height she looked him directly in the eye, "I am so sorry. You're right! Five is a big number! What's your name handsome?"

Jason's irritation withered and he smiled back, standing up a bit taller, "I'm Jason! Who're you?"

Barbara had guessed correctly. Several days ago Dick had told her what had happened to his little brother and Barbara had to refrain from driving over to the Manor just to see with her own eyes. While Dick had been friendly and charismatic when he was younger, Jason was charming in his own way. Now this little Jason was just too freaking adorable for his own good.

"I'm Barbara, an old friend of Dick's. We practically grew up together."

Jason tilted his head to the side, "You're very pretty," Barbara could feel her face warm but Jason turned to Dick, "is she your girlfriend?"

Dick was uncomfortable with this conversation. "Uh … not really – well, no. No she's not."

Jason gave Dick the most unimpressed face a five year old could muster. "Why not?"

"Well … uh … um …"

Jason rolled his eyes at his cowardly big brother and turned back to Barbara who was watching the exchange with amusement. "Since he's being stupid, wanna be my girlfriend?"

Now Barbara was stuttering and her face was almost as red as her hair. She forgot how straight forward Jason could be. The boy's face was so eager and hopeful, she would be amazed if anyone could deny him what he wanted. Still, she had no choice, "Umm … you're a little too young for me Jason."

Jason sighed and shrugged. "It wasn't a 'no'," he reassured himself. "Better than scaredy-cat Dick."

Dick slapped a hand over his face in both embarrassment and annoyance while Barbara chuckled under her breath. "Go on you little twerp. Go play on the monkey bars or something."

"Fine," Jason grumbled. He perked up and skipped over to Barbara who was still kneeling on the ground. "Wait for me beautiful Barbara! I promise to grow up fast!" To Dick's annoyance and Barbara's shock, Jason pecked her on the cheek before running off to the slide. Barbara touched where Jason's lips had met her cheek and Dick tried to regain some dignity by picking his mouth up off the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Dick sputtered.

Barbara smiled and brushed some grass from her knees. "That was the old Jason. He was always hitting on me when he was Robin and I could never figure out if he was joking or serious."

"He was? How come I never knew about this?"

"Because it never came up in conversation."

"Babs – "

"Cool it Dick, it was just part of the Robin – Batgirl dynamic. Anyways, the Joker ended it." Barbara's eyes darkened as she watched Jason clamber over the playground structure. Dick wasn't there when Barbara realized her legs wouldn't move, he wasn't there at Jason's funeral. He didn't have a scar caused by the Joker hanging over his head like she and Jason did.

"Barbara … I'm sorry that I wasn't supportive when you decided to take back the mantle. I was just worried –"

"Jason's stuck."

"Don't try and distract me; we need to talk about this – "

"No! Jason's seriously stuck! Don't move Jason!" She ran towards the play structure and Dick finally noticed that Jason had climbed on top of the structure's roof and was having trouble getting down.

"Crap! Hang on Little Wing!" How did Jason always get himself into these situations?

* * *

Tim, Dick, and Babs as I promised. Next chapter is the last. I can promise Jason plays hide-and-seek, sleepover on Bruce's bed, and Jason grows up (damn! He's so much fun as a kid!)

It's Canada Day long on Monday so Happy Early Birthday Canada! Just in case: Happy Early Independence Day to all my American neighbours and readers.

You guys know the drill, leave a review and tell me what you think. Reviews are like Alfred's cookies, they make me all warm and gooey inside!


	3. Birds of a Feather Flock Together

Here it is. The big finale. I'm sad but happy since I normally never finish my stories (of course, three chapters is totally manageable). I enjoyed writing this story and I am so glad to see so many people have enjoyed reading it. Thanks to: unsanctuaire, Grayson's Gal, TheNewBatgirl, Luminores, Chaseha-Wing, 5-STAR, colerfulldarkness666, Zany Orange Dude, konohaflameninja, and to the three anonymous Guest reviewers (to the one who asked why I'm turning Jason back? Because little-Jason is a stud muffin, but older-Jason is one hell of a sexy beast! Plus the story needs to end at some point ...). Thanks to everyone else who has followed or favourited this story. It's been a fun ride!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Curious Case of Jason Todd

Part 3: Birds of a Feather Flock Together

After a late meeting that ran hours past its end time, Bruce returned home a couple hours after dinner had ended. He had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of Alfred's disappointed: "Master Jason was asking for you tonight." Perhaps after the disaster that was Jason's last life in the Manor, Alfred positioned himself as Jason's guard dog. Whatever the reason, Alfred wasn't letting Bruce get away with shoddy parenting this time around. Taking his butler's not-so-subtle hint, Bruce stopped by Jason's room after changing out of his suit but found it empty. Seeing the light in Dick's room was on he popped in but found it also Jason-free.

"Where's Jason?"

Dick sent him an amused look from behind the pile of papers he had stacked in front of him. "Well hello to you too."

Realizing that his oldest wouldn't let anything slip, Bruce decided to humor him, "Hello Dick. How are you?"

"Fantastic! Thanks for asking, Bruce! I am just loving all this paperwork for Haly's!"

"Good, now where is Jason? I thought you had him for the day?"

Dick gestured to the paperwork on his bed, "As you can see, stuff came up. Timmy has him now."

Bruce frowned at how his son was being handed off from one brother to another, "Where is Tim then?"

"Where is he normally?"

"The cave?"

"The cave," Dick affirmed.

Bruce could feel a headache forming, "He is in the cave, with all those cliffs and sharp objects and explosives."

Dick paled, "With a five year old Jason. Ah crap, didn't think about that."

They ran down to the cave, vaguely apologizing to Alfred when they sped past him. The Batcave was lit up for when patrol would start in a couple hours. Damian was practicing throwing batarangs at straw dummies in the training area and Tim was parked in front of the computer. Remarkably, Titus the Great Dane was sleeping soundly at Tim's feet rather than hanging around at the edge of Damian's mats. Jason was nowhere in sight.

"Tim! Where's Jason?"

Tim jerked up at the sound of his name and stared wide-eyed at Bruce and Dick. He turned around in the chair and paled after looking over the cave. A box of crayons was lying on the floor behind the chair and several different colored crayons were spread across used paper. The child that had been using the crayons was long gone.

"He was right behind me not thirty seconds ago! I swear!"

Bruce felt his stomach churn and tried to not let his panic show. Instead, Dick was quite literally freaking out. "Oh crap! Oh crap! Jason! JASON! Come on buddy! Where are you?" Damian shot a dirty look at Dick for breaking his concentration but the eldest brother seemed immune to Damian's irritation. Bruce moved to help Dick search but paused at an unusual sound.

A quiet giggle echoed behind him and he turned to stare at Tim's face. His face was blank but amusement glinted behind his eyes. The giggle sounded again from under the computer's desk. Bruce grabbed the arms of the leather chair and yanked it away from the desk. He ignored Tim's exclamation of surprise and stared down at the small black figure curled into a ball next to Titus.

"Jason?" Bruce crouched down next to his giggling son and pulled back when Jason raised his head to smile at his dad. He was wearing one of Bruce's older cowl and cape combination, it fit him poorly but the child didn't seem to mind judging by the brilliant smile.

"I'm not Jason!" He jumped up and pulled the cape around him. The black material was far too long for him and fell in folds at his feet, "I'm Batman!"

"You certainly are," Bruce chuckled. Right now it was all fun and games, but it made his heart skip a beat to see his son wearing the cowl. There was just too much danger involved. "Now where did you get that?"

"Timmy!" Jason pointed at a sheepish Tim with his stuffed bat toy that was now named Myles. Jason stumbled over to his mess of pictures and gathered them up. He had to push the cowl up when it fell over his eyes. "Here, Daddy," he shoved the mess of papers in Bruce's arms and started picking up his crayons, "I drew those for you."

Dick leaned over his shoulder while Bruce flipped through the pictures. There was one of Titus and Alfred the cat, scribbles of bats and birds, Jason apparently driving the batmobile (Dick snorted at this and Bruce couldn't help a wry smirk), and six stick figures, one with Alfred's mustache and the other five of varying heights with black hair and blue eyes.

Dick swiped a picture that supposedly had him and Jason racing in go-karts. "Little Wing, this one's going on my fridge. I'll never let you live this one down," he grinned charmingly at the confused boy and bounced back up the stairs, apparently satisfied that Jason wasn't going to fall to his death or blow himself up with unsecured explosives.

"I don't get it. He's so weird," Jason looked up at Tim as if the teen could answer the mystery of Richard Grayson. Although Tim understood that Dick was collecting blackmail against the older Jason, he couldn't very well say that to the younger one. Instead he shrugged at Jason and spun his finger in circles beside his head. Jason smiled at that and Tim couldn't help but agree with Dick that it would be so much nicer to keep Jason young.

"Okay, kiddo," Bruce gently lifted Jason up and settled him on the side of his hip. "How about you and I watch a movie before bedtime?"

"Can I pick?"

"You can pick something other than Cars or Cars 2. Why don't you try a new movie?" Jason puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and snuggled Myles closer.

"I guess so …"

"Great! Tim could you …" he nodded his head to the cowl and cape. Tim maneuvered equipment off Jason's head but had to promise the child that he could wear it again when Jason almost burst out in tears. They had an additional temper tantrum this week when Damian informed Jason exactly how the meat ended up on his plate and how many animals had died so he could eat. Poor Jason was so upset at the fact that the chicken on his plate was once alive that he refused to eat anymore. Damian's comments had hit on Jason's sensitivity and compassion. Now there were two meat free plates at the table. Bruce doubted it would last long; the five year old had been drooling over bacon this morning.

Bruce carried Jason upstairs, Titus following closely behind them. Tim looked down when Damian moved to stand next to him.

"Even my dog is obsessed with him."

"Get over yourself, Damian. Zatanna will turn Jason back to his moody, angry self and we'll see him only when he needs help, which he'll never admit to. So relax, he won't be around much longer," although Tim and Jason had actually been getting along before the incident, he could tell that Damian was still uncomfortable with the situation.

The next morning, Damian was awakened by a quiet knock on his door. The clock said that it was just past 9:00 am and later than usual for Pennyworth to wake him. However, he did not hear Pennyworth's voice, only shallow breathing from the other side of the door. Damian rolled off his futon and opened the door just a crack.

Jason Todd was smiling up at him from just below his chin. Damian was immediately suspicious.

"What do you want, Todd?"

Todd's smile faltered just a little bit, "I know you don't really like me and I don't know why. But when people want to be friends they give presents right? So here!" Todd turned around and picked up a giant stuffed dog. The toy was even bigger than the child and he almost fell over putting it in front of Damian.

Damian stared at the toy, then at a beaming Todd, and back at the toy. He had absolutely no use for the item. It was completely worthless to him. Yet for some reason, Damian could not bring himself to chew out Todd for his horrible taste in gifts. He had been rude to the boy when he first arrived and ignored him for the rest of his time at the Manor. However, here was Todd attempting to be friends. It was absurd, it was ridiculous, it was … rather pleasant.

"I appreciate the gift, Todd," Damian lied and picked up the toy by its neck, "I shall consider a suitable gift for you in return. Wait there while I get changed. Without someone to watch, you will no doubt trip down the stairs due to your incompetence."

"Uh … okay! Does that mean you're coming to breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Sit next to me kay? I'll eat what you eat."

* * *

"Jason! Come here! You can't run off like that or I'll never find you!"

"Sorry, Daddy," the little dark haired boy looked up at his father and wandered back to his side.

"Hold on to my hand," Bruce's hand dwarfed the tiny palm Jason held out, "Good boy. Now let's go find your brothers."

"Tim went that way! I saw him!" Jason pointed in the direction he had tried to run off. Bruce let Jason lead, keeping one eye on his son and the other on the lookout for his other sons. The July 4th festivities in Gotham always attracted a huge gathering of people and this year was no different. They had skipped the early afternoon Independence Day Parade through Old Gotham and the Financial District due to a late night out by three of the Manor's occupants. Jason wasn't particularly interested with the parade on television but insisted that everyone had to go to the amusement park set up in the largest green space available.

Jason was not tall enough to ride either of the two rollercoasters but had a blast on the other rides that he could go on. He was mostly enthralled with the bouncy castles and almost managed to give Bruce a heart attack when he disappeared in the ball pit. Tim and Damian had quickly lost interest in the children's rides and wandered off to find something else to amuse themselves with. Dick had disappeared for some privacy on the phone and never came back. That left Bruce alone with his de-aged son.

Bruce quickly realized that he had a problem. Tim had briefly mentioned something like it before but Bruce had been in Batman mode and avoided any external distractions from the mission. The problem with being a father to a rambunctious and overly adorable five year old, is building up the courage to say "no". Jason was probably the toddler who shoved dirt, bugs, and everything under the sun in his mouth. His mother must have pulled her hair out trying to keep her son from ingesting toxic items, something Bruce was failing magnificently at. Chili dogs (as predicted, Jason caved to Alfred's steak), carbonated beverages, cotton candy, and ice cream had all weaseled their way into Jason's stomach and Alfred was not going to be pleased. Bruce wasn't too happy with himself either but he could blame this all on the fact that tomorrow Jason would return to his angry teenaged self and be out of Bruce's reach yet again. Zatanna was ready with the counter-curse but claimed she needed one more night to prepare. In reality, he knew that she was just offering his family one last chance to be with young Jason before she reverses the spell.

"I don't see him! Where'd he go?" Jason looked inquiringly up at Bruce.

"Here," Bruce easily hoisted Jason onto his shoulders. The boy laughed loudly at his new height and weaved his fingers into Bruce's hair. "Now do you see him?"

"Yeah! There! The blue tent!" Jason pointed at the tent housing the photography competition. Bruce firmly held on to Jason's legs as he weaved them through the crowd. The volunteers at the tent were just starting to clear out as the natural light was fading. Tim was speaking with one of the judges but broke away when Jason screamed his name.

"Wow Jason! Look how tall you are!" Tim laughed, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! I went on the bouncy castle and the place with all the balls and the merry-go-round and the bumper cars-" Jason paused to take a breath, "-and I got my face painted, see?"

Tim chuckled at his brother's enthusiasm and complimented the American flag painted on one cheek and the Batman insignia on the other. He was also having a hard time imagining Bruce on the carousel. "I saw Damian down at the shooting games just ten minutes ago," he informed Bruce.

"Your information is outdated just like you, Drake," Damian appeared from the crowd behind them, "Are we almost finished here Father?"

"Not yet, Damian. We still have to watch the fireworks."

Jason cheered while Tim checked his phone, "Dick says he has a spot down close to where the bouncy castle was set up."

They headed back through the crowd towards where Dick had saved a spot for the fireworks, stopping once to buy several flexible glow-in-the-dark sticks. Jason immediately put one around his neck which lit up the bottom of his face in a green glow. Another he dropped one top of his father's head like a headband.

"We match Daddy!"

"Yes we do," Bruce chuckled, "I see Dick." They maneuvered around the limbs of people spread out across the grass. Dick was sitting on the large blanket he had brought with a familiar pretty redhead.

"Look who I found!" Barbara smiled at their greetings and Jason's enthusiastic hello.

"Barbie! Hi!" His father let him down and Jason stepped over Dick to wiggle himself in next to Barbara. He shoved Dick's leg over without looking away from her, "Want a glowy stick? We can match!"

"Thank you Jason," Barbara smiled and dropped a kiss on the boy's forehead, "I will take good care of it." Jason's cheeks flushed at the kiss but his beaming grin turned into a scowl when Dick poked him and he retaliated by elbowing his elder brother in the stomach.

"Ow! Your elbows are pointy!" Dick grabbed Jason's flailing arms and picked the boy up under his arm, "There's not enough room here twerp. Go sit with Dad."

"Why?" Jason squirmed and wiggled in Dick's hold, "She likes me better."

"She's just nice to you because you're a little kid," at least, Dick hoped that was the case. He dropped the struggling five year old on Bruce's lap, "Hang on to your son before I send him into the sky on a firework."

"What did you do, Jason?" Tim asked and Damian also looked curious.

"He's mad 'cause Barbara's gonna be my girlfriend," Jason huffed and crossed his arms at their amusement.

Bruce wrapped an arm around Jason's stomach, "Not until your older, hotshot," Bruce chuckled.

As the glow from the setting sun disappeared behind the wall of skyscrapers, the whistling of the first firework being launched echoed across the crowd. The explosion of red sparks was quickly followed by white and blue. The crowd 'ohhh'ed and 'ahhh'ed appropriately as the Gotham City Fire Department set off their 15 minute show. Jason reached up as one firework created a large explosion of gold glitter right above them. The sounds from crackling and twirling fireworks reverberated across the park. A short series of happy faces and hearts appeared in the sky and the crowd laughed and hooted when one of the hearts was distorted and closely resembled a part of male anatomy. Jason cheered and clapped with the rest of the crowd at the grand finale and although he was less vocal, Tim could see that Damian was just as enchanted.

When silence fell back over the park, the crowd clapped in appreciation and began to pack up their stuff. Bruce stood up and held Jason against his chest so the boy could rest his head on Bruce's shoulder. It was far past his normal bedtime and Bruce was hoping to avoid any crankiness. Dick gathered up the blanket and the group of six followed the crowd out of the park to their cars.

While waiting for the crowd to move forward, Jason turned his head to whisper in Bruce's ear, "Daddy?"

Bruce tapped Damian's head when his youngest spewed vulgar language at his third son, "Yes Jason?" Bruce whispered back.

"Do you love me?"

Shocked at the random question, Bruce turned to look at Jason. His son's head was resting tiredly on his shoulder, but the boy's eyes were staring imploringly up at Bruce. "What brought this on?"

Jason lifted one shoulder in a lazy half-shrug, "Don't know."

Bruce smiled and ran his free hand over Jason's shaggy hair, "Yes, Jason. I love you very much." That was the first time he ever said it to Jason. Something he would have to repeat later.

"I love you too, Daddy," Jason smiled and closed his eyes as he snuggled further into his father's shoulder. The others were oblivious to what had happened between father and son. Bruce was happy to keep the moment private.

* * *

Bruce had chosen to take a night off of patrol and went to bed early. He couldn't say no to Jason's plea to sleep in his bed. Dick had offered to take his place and Damian was quite pleased to work with his old partner. Tim did some research on one of his cases before also calling it a night.

The clock on the nightstand told him it was 2:43 am and he couldn't figure out why he was awake. Jason had rolled onto his chest around midnight, so it wasn't Jason that woke him. It was the light footsteps outside his door, the slight click of the doorknob, and the quiet creak of his bedroom door opening. Dick poked his head into the room and smiled when he saw that Bruce was awake.

"Any problems?" Bruce whispered, careful not to wake Jason.

"Nope," Dick shuffled into the room and climbed on the other side of the bed. He had changed into a pair of loose gray sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt. Shuffling over until he was almost touching the arm Bruce had wrapped around Jason's back, Dick snuggled under the covers. "Mind if I join you?"

"Apparently, I don't have a choice," Bruce replied.

Dick lightly brushed his hand through Jason's hair, "I wish I could go back in time and change things. I gave him my number but I knew he'd never call. He's too much like you, that's probably why I avoided him at first."

"There are a lot of things I wish I could change. He needed a father, but I couldn't see that."

"Just like he needed a big brother but I wasn't interested. At least, not until after he was gone. I guess that saying is true, you don't realize what you have until it's gone."

Bruce laid a hand on Jason's back when the boy twitched and clenched Bruce's shirt tighter in his small fists, "I just have to keep reminding him that this door is always open for whenever he wants to come home. I know it will never be the same, but I want to make it work."

"One day. Maybe tomorrow?" Dick was ever the optimist. Bruce started to let sleep over take him at the dream of having all his sons together under one roof, permanently.

However, it felt like not 30 seconds later that he had Tim sneaking into the room. "What's wrong Tim?"

Tim's eyes were wide and his face paler than usual. He had another nightmare. "I-I just … um …"

"Here, Timmy," Dick patted the space next to him. The teenager slid in next to his older brother and relaxed at having his family surrounding him.

Bruce had almost fallen asleep again when he felt a presence hovering next to him. "Damian? Bad dream too?"

"-tt-" Damian crossed his arms and looked away, Bruce couldn't tell in the dark if his son was blushing, "I was simply curious about this spontaneous sleepover in your bed Father."

"Well, it is spontaneous. We're just missing one more. You're welcome to join us."

Damian eyed the two men, one teenager, and one small child all piled onto the king-sized bed. He climbed over his father's legs and wiggled himself in between Bruce and Dick.

"Glad you could join us Little D," Dick mumbled sleepily. Damian chose not to respond and all five people in the bed fell asleep.

Dick was promptly woken around 7 am by having Jason land on his stomach and knock the wind out of him. He groaned in annoyance.

"Morning!" Jason chirped.

"Jay? What -?" Jason scrambled off Dick and woke up Damian by accidently kicking him in the solar plexus. Tim grunted next to him when Jason's leg got tangled in the bed sheets and he tripped right on top of Tim's chest.

"Todd!" Damian snapped as he rubbed at his chest, "What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry," Jason whined, "Daddy said I can't eat until everyone gets up!"

Tim, Dick, and Damian all glared at Bruce who had just stepped out of the closet fully dressed. Bruce chuckled at their glares, "Come on Jay, let's get you dressed for breakfast."

"Oh no you don't!" Dick reached out to snatch Jason before the boy walked over him again, "I think you deserve to be punished by the tickle monster!"

Jason laughed and squealed as Dick assaulted his stomach. His legs squirmed every which way and his hands tried desperately to push away Dick's fingers.

"No, no, no, no!" Jason reached behind him and grabbed a small throw pillow that he used to deck Dick right in the head.

"Hey!" Dick raised his hands in defence but Jason continued to assault him with the pillow. Dick picked up his own pillow and threw it at the boy, only to have Jason duck and let the pillow smack Tim right in the face. "Timmy …"

The look on Tim's face was dangerous as he raised the pillow above his head. Feathers flew everywhere when he brought it down on top of Dick's head. Jason exploded with laughter and jumped up and down on the bed, trying to catch the soft, white feathers. Damian expressed his discontent with Jason stepping all over his legs by smacking the boy in the stomach with another pillow.

Jason sat up and grinned from where he had been knocked over and threw one of the pillows spread haphazardly across the bed. If there was one thing that the Wayne boys had in common, it was a tendency to never back down from a fight, no matter how ridiculous.

* * *

The four Wayne boys headed down for breakfast after the feathers had been pulled from their hair. Barbara arrived – to Jason's delight - just after finishing breakfast and they went down to the cave where Zatanna was waiting. Alfred had set up one of the medical cots for Jason to sit on and they crowded around as Zatanna pulled out her wand.

"Okay Little Wing? Remember what I said about magic? Well, Zatanna is going to perform some magic for you," Dick reassured the small boy. Jason was rather confused by the huge amount of attention he was getting but he didn't complain.

Zatanna perform some basic magic tricks that involved a lot of flashing lights and colors to keep Jason entertained before performing the real counter-curse. Jason was delighted by the little robins that she conjured out of thin air. Once the magic show was over, Zatanna packed up her kit, directed a pitying look at Bruce, and left the cave.

Jason let out a huge yawn and leaned over on Tim who had been sitting next to him the whole time. Zatanna warned that they had less than three hours before Jason would revert to his regular age and size. The first symptoms were tiredness followed by passing out.

"You look exhausted kiddo," Bruce tried to keep his voice steady as he picked his son up, "How about you have a quick nap. That pillow fight took a lot out of you."

"I'm not tired," Jason mumbled in denial of his eyes drooping closed. Bruce carried the child upstairs to his room, Alfred following behind. They completely undressed him and place Jason under the covers. Alfred turned to leave the room but Bruce paused.

"Master Bruce?"

"I think I'll stay here," and Bruce sat down in the chair beside Jason's bed. Alfred nodded and closed the door behind him.

For the next three hours, Bruce sat leaning on his knees with his hands clenched into fists as Jason went through fourteen years of growth. His bones cracked as they grew and reshaped themselves and his body grew larger under the covers. The skin on Jason's face tightened and stretched as the facial bones restructured. His face lost its baby fat, his cheekbones became more pronounced, and the angles of his jaw were sharper. Jason twisted and moaned but did not wake up throughout the process and Bruce was thankful for that.

About three and a half hours after Zatanna cast the counter-curse, Jason woke up.

"Oww …" Jason gently wiggled in bed and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"Jason," Bruce's face popped into his vision, "How do you feel?"

"Ow!" Jason jerked in surprise and winced at the pain that racked his body, "That shit fucking hurts! Don't scare me like that Dad!"

Bruce blinked in astonishment and his hand paused just inches from his son's shoulder. The last time Jason had called him Dad – excluding his time as a child – was just before his death. But the grown Jason in front of him seemed oblivious to Bruce's surprise and was cataloging the pain in his body.

"What the hell happened? I feel like I got run over by a train. Last thing I remember was … going to bed in my safe house. Why am I back home?"

His heart jumped into his throat but Bruce forcefully swallowed it down. That was the first time since Jason had been resurrected that he referred to the Manor as home. He reached over and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder which the young man didn't shrug off, "There was an accident with some magic. You've been out of commission for almost two weeks."

Jason rubbed his forehead as he considered Bruce's words, "Magic? You mean that crazy-ass wizard? His spell actually worked? I guess that's why my head is such a mess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it feels like my memories are out of order or something. Like time is screwed up," the young man furrowed his eyebrows as he concentrated on determining what was bothering him so much.

"I can explain," Bruce leaned back in his chair and gave his son a steady look, "when you took the spell for Damian – which I am very thankful for – there was some damage done to you. You were de-aged by fourteen years to the age of five, both physically and mentally. It took some time to discover the counter-curse since ancient Gaelic spells are not Zatanna's specialty so you have been at the Manor for nearly two weeks. Following Zatanna's recommendations, we left your memories alone as we feared that could cause further irreversible damage."

Jason stared, "So that's why I have memories of everyone else being so much older than me and why I somehow lived with you and my Mom when I was five?" At Bruce's nod Jason flopped his head back on the pillow, "Fuck my life."

"Jason," Bruce gripped the young man's hand in his own, forcing Jason to look at him, "I know we have our differences and I know that you have gone through so much because of me, but I want you to know that this door is always open if you ever want to come home."

Jason studied his face, "I told you this before, you have this problem with guilt. Just so you know, not everything is your fault. I make my own choices."

"You do," Bruce agreed, "but you make those choices from this feeling that I have wronged you. And I have. I should have seen that you are not Dick, who had two loving parents. Rather than a mentor, you needed a father. I couldn't see my failings until after I lost you and this past week has just made them all the more clearer. I know that I am asking a lot of you, but Jason, please give me another chance to be your father. I love you, son."

Jason blinked furiously and gave a watery smirk, "You are totally taking advantage of my confused memories aren't you? Fine … but don't screw it up! And I'm going to need some space-" Jason broke off when Bruce pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Shocked by Bruce's complete disregard for his personal space, Jason hesitated before wrapping his arms around his father and returning the embrace. "Thanks Dad."

Bruce pulled back and smiled – smiled! – at Jason. He hadn't seen that expression on Bruce's face in a long time, "I really like hearing that, except you were calling me Daddy."

"Wait! What?"

"I know you worked hard on your tough guy reputation –"

"What the hell did I do?"

"Hey Little Wing!" Dick sauntered in unannounced and leaned against the bed's headboard. Tim, Damian, Barbara, and Alfred crowded in at the door. "How ya feelin'?"

Jason glared, unimpressed by Dick's poor attempt at a Bowery accent. "Like my brain had been thrown in a blender and then squished back in through my ears. How do you think I feel?"

"-tt- some things never change, Todd," Damian crossed his arms and smirked, "Your attitude for one."

"Like you're any better, Damian!" Tim turned back and smiled at Jason, "You were all right as a kid, but I like you better all grown up."

Dick pouted and jumped on the bed to pull a protesting Jason into a hug (Tim thought it looked more like a headlock), "Speak for yourself! You were so cute Jason! All obsessed with cars and food and Bruce. And that time when you followed Batman around the cave, stepping on his cape, you were like a little duckling!" Jason was slowly turning red and Tim couldn't figure out if it was because of embarrassment or Dick's arm around his neck.

"Perhaps you should release Master Jason so he can breathe, Master Richard." Dick sheepishly loosened his headlock and Jason leaned back to catch his breath. "I am glad to see you are back to normal, Master Jason." Jason couldn't tell if Alfred was lying or not but he thanked the old butler none-the-less.

"Jason, come have lunch with us," Barbara requested, "It has been a long time since we were all together."

"Fine, but could you give me some space here? I'm kind of going commando," Jason gestured to his lower body that was thankfully still covered by his bed sheets.

Bruce started herding the others out the door when Jason called out: "By the way, Barbie, I have a very important question to ask you since I'm all grown up!"

Barbara blushed and Dick paled to the amusement of the others, "Jason! Don't you dare!"

"Why?" Jason called back at Dick, the sound of a smirk in his voice, "Afraid she might actually say yes?"

"No!" Dick denied quickly, "I just don't want you bothering her!"

"Just because you're a coward doesn't mean I have to be, Dickhead! Barbara! Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Babs! Don't answer that!"

"What? Why don't you let her decide for herself?"

"You little twerp!"

"Bigger than you! In more than one way … Dick!"

In a rare moment of camaraderie, Tim and Damian shared an exasperated look. "Jason's trolling again," Tim sighed.

Damian snorted, "Like I said, some things never change."

Bruce hid a smile as he stepped in to break up the argument before it escalated. Although he could do without the fights, it was a dream come true to have his prodigal son home and his family together under one roof. Perhaps he did get his second chance after all.

* * *

For once, Jason and Bruce can have a happy ending. Whether it would stay that way is anyone's guess. I'll just leave them be for now.

I have a Jay and Babs one-shot in the works. Nothing romantic but definitely more emotional. It should be coming out soon for anyone interested. As for other fics ... I have some ideas ;)

Tell me what you guys are thinking by leaving a review.

Cheers!


End file.
